1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a multilayer reinforced hose that is particularly suitable for use in a service umbilical.
2. Description of Related Art
Hoses used in umbilicals contain layers of reinforcing fibers braided over a thermoplastic polymer liner. A common cause of hose failure is reinforcement failure. There is a need, therefore, to provide solutions that can extend the useful life of reinforcement layers in an umbilical hose.
United States patent application publication number 2013/0000767 to Nonaka et al describes a method of manufacturing a rubber hose that includes an inner rubber tube having a hollow portion, first and second braided layers formed by braiding strands, and an outer rubber tube. The method includes forming a laminated structure by sequentially forming the first braided layer on the inner rubber tube, a thermoplastic resin layer including a thermoplastic resin on the first braided layer, the second braided layer on the thermoplastic resin layer, and the outer rubber tube on the second braided layer, vulcanizing the inner rubber tube and the outer rubber tube and softening the thermoplastic resin layer by heating the laminated structure to not lower than a softening temperature of the thermoplastic resin layer, and integrating the first and second braided layers by softening the thermoplastic resin layer and then solidifying the soft thermoplastic resin penetrated into mesh openings formed between the strands.